


Journey

by tulip22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: You met him in the streets of underground and became his shadow ever since.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Escape

Darkness complete darkness. 

That was the world of the underground. I was unfortunate to be born in such a place. I hated being here. I felt trapped in this city ruled by shadows and thugs. My father tried to keep me safe for a while but I saw him being murdered infront of my own eyes by the goons who wanted him to return his debt.

Well they took me as my father didn't have anything. I cried and pleaded them to have mercy. My cries fell on deaf ears. I tried to escape but they were just so powerful. 

What followed afterwards?.

I counted the days of my imprisonment. I waited for a ray of sunshine. I waited for the day when I would be free.

My eyes searched for hope. I wanted to be free. I looked outside the prison bars that is when I first saw him. The steely grey orbs which I will never forget. The eyes which gave my life meaning. The long lost hope I was searching for.

He stared at me for a while never speaking a word. My gaze never left his. I was weak and tired. I wanted him to get me out but he just walked past me. My ocean orbs started watering.

"Please"

"Please help me"

His steps faltered and he turned his head over his shoulder glaring at me.

Hot tears cascaded like waterfall.

I grasped the bars tightly. 

"I will do anything you say. Please help me"

He blinked and again started moving forward. He ignored my begging.

I slumped down the bars and waited for my death. I heard footsteps and the door opening. I still didn't open my eyes.

"What should we do with her?"  
"She has been here for days"  
"We should just sell her or kill her"  
"I say we kill her and avenge our friend's death. Besides her father owed us a lot and he got our partner killed"  
"Just shoot her"

I heard footsteps approaching me but I refused to open my eyes. I would not see these killers. I would imagine those beautiful grey eyes with a shade of blue. The eyes which left me to suffer. They appeared warm and mysterious. They held longing and sorrow. My father used to tell me that eyes are the windows of the soul. His soul appeared to be alone and in agony. At least the last thing I saw were those precious eyes that would haunt me forever.

A large hand yanked me by my hair and brought me closer to his face.

I could feel the gun on my forehead. Any moment the bullet would tear through and I would be gone forever. I won't see them. I would face death bravely. I had tried to run countless times before but all were a dead end. Maybe today my pain will end. I would reunite with my parents again.

A single tear escaped my right eye and I prepared myself for the inevitable. He was about to fire but I felt myself being removed from the large hand and the gun leaving my forehead. I opened my eyes only to be met with blue and grey. I found myself lost in them. The waves swirled in and out. I thought I was imagining things but a loud scream took my attention bringing me back to reality.

I saw two men lying on the floor in the pool of their own blood. The crimson stained the ground and the gun was in the far corner. I didn't know what was happening. I felt my legs grow weak and the last thing I saw was grey before I lost consciousness.


	2. Stoic

Life?What is life?It is a journey of ups and downs. One moment you are laughing and the very next life throws thorns at your side. You can not escape. You can not hide. You just dwell in your misery. Your heart hurts. Your eyes cry silent tears. Your heart seems to break in a million pieces. Your tears roll down your cheeks and the pain is visible with it. 

I opened my eyes to adjust to the light coming from a candle near me. I had a headache. There was a severe pounding in my head. I tried to sit up but everything ached. It hurt all over.

What had happened?

The past events came back full force. Everything just hit me like a ton of bricks. The grey eyes,those vile men,the gun and blood loads of blood. My eyes went wide like saucers when I saw my surroundings. Where the hell was I?. Did that man save me?.

I was in a room with a small bed and a table in the middle. Everything was sparkling and neatly placed. This was surely comfortable and better than the prison in which I had been held captive. 

I put my feet on the floor and took steps towards the door. I noticed the dress which I was wearing was not mine. Wait what?. Who changed my gown not that I am complaining though?. This was much softer and cleaner. My wounds had been bandaged. I needed answers and quickly.

I heard voices coming from other side of the door. 

I put my ear on the door to hear clearly.

"She can not stay here"

"Why not?"

"I just said no"

"Levi you are the one who brought her here"

"I will kick her out as soon as she wakes up"

"She is hurt"

"Not my fucking problem"

"Levi you confuse me sometimes"

"Furlan drop it"

A guy named Levi brought me here?. Was he the one with steely grey orbs?.Well he doesn't want me here. I should just leave. I don't want to bother anyone.

I tip toed and reached the window. I then saw a paper and pencil on the side table. I thought I should at least thank him.

I wrote.

"Thank you Levi"

I heard his name from the conversation before. I placed the note on the table and went to the window. I jumped outside landing harshly on the ground.

I will have to find a way out of this horrific place.  
I got lost in the darkness again.

Meanwhile Furlan entered the room and looked around searching for the girl who Levi brought in.

She was nowhere to be seen.

His eyes caught sight of a note.

He read it and was shocked.

"Did she hear everything?. She left just like that. She is injured"

He rushed to Levi who was cleaning his knife.

Levi stared at the stunned Farlan.

"What?"

"She is gone and left this for you"

He threw the note on the table infront of Levi.

Levi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just fucking read it"

Levi took the paper and read it.

In an organized handwriting you had thanked him.

He was astonished and then realized that you must have heard the conversation that is how you knew his name. Wait you had left in your injured state just because you had heard him. Damn it all. He gritted his teeth and punched the table shaking everything kept on it.

Anything could happen to you. His heart weighed on in guilt. Damn it all...


	3. Him and her

When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother what will I be?  
Will I be pretty?  
Will I be rich?  
Here's what she said to me....

I was humming this tone that my mother used to sing to me every night when I went to sleep.  
This used to bring me instant peace and is still a reminder of my mother and her velvety voice. She was sick and died soon after her health deteriorated. I was left alone with my father. He was the only family I had left. 

He used to tell me that the world outside was dangerous and he would protect me always. I never set foot outside. Now my saviour and protector was gone. My whole world came crumbling down. Life threw thorns by my side. I used to read "The Bible" everyday. My mother taught me how to read and write. She promised me a world filled with sunshine and freedom. 

It is still a long way to go I guess..

I had jumped from the window and landed harshly on solid ground. I never really wanted to burden anyone. I was thankful that the grey eyed man had saved me and I owed him my life. 

He didn't want me there. He had made that pretty clear. Those steely grey orbs would haunt me always. They held mystery and suffering. There were hidden secrets in them. I wanted to explore them. I wanted to swim in those waves swirling right in and out. They were beautiful and it seemed he put on a facade to hide himself from this awful world. His eyes held different emotions. He was masking his feelings.

I should not think about them...

I was barefoot because I didn't have any shoes before either. My left shoulder hurt the most where those vile men had hit me. I gritted my teeth but my resolve didn't break. I vowed myself that I will find a way out of here and see the surface. I would bask in the sun and smell those flowers.

My steps were shaky and a cool breeze send shivers down my spine. I hugged myself tighter. It was dark everywhere. I could see alleyways and torn papers flying away. Smoke was coming from nearby as people were trying to light fires from old papers. Something about this place gave me a bad vibe. 

I didn't even know where I was heading. I was lost in an ocean of dangerous people trying to find a way out. I was trying to find home but where was home?. I didn't even know where I belonged anymore. My parents were my home but they were gone and so was my home.

I kept moving around with people giving me weird glances. It was common for women to be mugged or killed in this place but I was not scared anymore. What is the worst that could happen?.

I have already experienced near death. I could face anything.

The more you run away from your fears the more they catch up to you...

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see three men following me. 

When I reached a stranded corner I sat down. It was then I noticed three men hovering above me. 

I matched their glare. I won't let them get to me. I would fight till my last breath. I am a survivor and I have the scars to proove it.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"  
"None of your concern"  
"Woah the kid is feisty I like it"  
"We should enjoy our time with her Tom"  
"So kid you up for a ride?"  
"Go to fucking hell"  
"Well she certainly has a loud mouth"

One of the men stepped forward and took me by my arm. I had enough of this. I will not be weak. I will not fall prey to anyone anymore.  
I bit his arm so hard that blood oozed out. He screamed in pain.

"You filthy rat"

I then slapped him right across the face. I slid between his legs and made a run for it. The rest of the men started chasing after me.

I ran as if running for a marathon. My lungs burned and my feet hurt but I didn't give up. 

I reached a dead end. What now?.

They caught up to me and cornered me. I grabbed the lid of the trashcan and hit one of them in the head but the other one grabbed me. He pushed me in to the wall causing me to hiss.

I started scratching his face and kept struggling. He then took out a knife and stabbed me in my right shoulder. It ached but I wouldn't let him take me to hell. I kneed him in between his legs. He fell down. I kicked him with all my might. The crimson stained my shirt falling all the way to my legs. The knife was still in my shoulder and I continued hitting him but I felt myself grow weak. I am a survivor and I will win.

The other man came at me from behind but he let out a loud scream and fell on the ground. I turned around to look at those beautiful grey orbs. I was again lost in them.

Wait what was he doing here?.

I stuttered  
"Levi"

He just stared at me and then the wound.

He sighed.

He started walking towards me and I grew nervous. I took a few step backwards. Those eyes held me in a trance.

My back hit the wall.

He stood infront of me. I was short compared to him. I felt this new sensation inside of me. 

Was it nervousness?. Was it weakness from the blood loss?

I gulped.

He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You did well kid"

Tears did spill this time.

What ever will be will be  
The future is not ours to see  
Que sera sera  
What will be will be


	4. Levi does what he wants

Life is a journey my mother used to say. Life is full of ups and downs. Life is beautiful till you are with your parents. They nurture you and look after you as they are responsible for your upbringing. When you fall sick they come to your aid. When you have a bad day they are always there to console you and when you fall down there is always a hand to bring you back on your feet. They complete you as you are their flesh and blood.

I had no one now. I am alone, all alone in this miserable world.

As the ravenette patted my head I felt a sense of longing. As those slender fingers went through my messy hair I closed my eyes and leaned in to the touch. It has been so long since anybody has shown me any sign of affection. Even if it was only for a few seconds I cherished it.

I was bleeding and my shoulder ached badly. 

Levi's harsh voice brought me back from my dream world. I didn't even realize when he had removed his hand.

"Oi,brat"

As I opened my eyes I was met with the steely grey ones. They were beautiful oh so beautiful. They were eerily serene and studiously expressionless. 

My eyes brimmed with tears. There were glassy tears dripping on the floor.

I waited for my fate.

I waited for him to say something,anything to break this awkward silence.

Levi sighed as he placed his fingers underneath his chin.

His glance was sharp as if digging in my very soul.

I gazed at his feet. The ground suddenly seemed so interesting.

I stammered.

"Thank you Levi"

After a few minutes his monotone voice send shivers down my spine.

"Brat what is your name?"

This sudden question startled me.

"Diana Peterson"

I spoke in a low voice.

"Why were those men after you?"

"I don't know they just came out of nowhere"

I finally dared to look at him.

He stood straight with a confident posture. His white shirt was marred with stains of blood and his black locks fell on his forehead.

"Idiot I am talking about the men from before"

"Oh they wanted to kill me because my father managed to kill one of their comrades and they said my father owed them some money"

His expression never faltered.

"Listen I did what I could but I can't help you further"

Those words shattered me. It hurt to even think about what he had said but who was I to complain?.This gorgeous man obviously saved me twice and I owed him. I can not expect more from him. I was thankful for what he did for me.

I kept a hand over my shoulder to apply pressure. Even though my world came crumbling down I plastered a smile on my face and gently spoke.

"I am thankful for what you did for me Levi and I will forever be. I owe you my life. I don't want anything from you. I will go my own way. I don't have anything to give you except my gratitude"

This surprised Levi. He expected you to cry and say something more but you were selfless. You put up a facade. It reminded him of his mother and her broken smiles. The past was too bitter to remember.

A sudden movement pulled him out of his thoughts. You were not standing on the spot you were a while ago. Only crimson remained on the ground. It was damn filthy.

"Shit"

He saw your fading footsteps as you walked away.

Something moved inside of him.

"Wait"

His voice halted my footsteps.

I looked over my shoulder.

"You can come with me but only on one condition"

I didn't know what to say.

"You will have to clean some shit up including yourself"

This time my smile was somehow brighter as my lips curved upwards and tears flowed on their own accord.

Maybe my parents were watching me from above...


	5. Friends

After every dark night there comes dawn. The light illuminates the vast horizons and it brings hope. The hope to live another day to achieve your dreams. There is light at the end of every tunnel. 

For me my hope came in shape of a certain ravenette. He had saved me again and I owed my whole life to him. I found it really hard to walk on my own as my shoulder was bleeding very badly and my feet stung as I was barefoot.

Levi was walking ahead and he didn't wait for me to catch up so I had to walk at a faster pace. This neighbourhood was giving me bad vibes. All these men were looking like thugs but the one thing that I found strange was that they were scared of this man right infront of me. They didn't even glance at him and the ones who did had fear in their eyes. This man had a great impact on people even in this pathetic place.

I didn't even realize that I had bumped in to him as I was lost in thought. He quickly turned around and scowled. He always intimidated me as he was taller than me and those gorgeous eyes were just so mesmerizing. Wait?.What the hell are you thinking Diana?.Don't ruin this chance you have to be under his protection. You knew what he was capable of doing and you certainly didn't want to get on his bad side. You wanted to remain in his good books.

"Oi,brat what the hell are you doing?.Do you always get lost in space or daydream?.Is this an everyday thing?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about something"

Levi's glare deepened.

"I don't like absent minded people"

I gulped.

"Sorry I will be vigilant next time"

"You better be"

He started moving again and I cursed myself mentally for being so stupid.

We reached his abode and as I looked around I saw that everything was sparkling. There was not a single speck of dust. This guy must be a clean freak. 

A blonde man who was taller than Levi came in to the living room and stared at Levi. His eyes then fell on me and he relaxed a bit. 

"Oh my god are you okay?. You just ran off like that and you were severely injured. Speaking of which you are still injured"

"I will be fine. I have had worse than this"

Levi spoke in a monotone voice.

"Farlan just patch her up and take her to Isobel's room"

"You called me big bro"

A girl with red hair and two pigtails spoke. 

"Yeah I called the devil and here it comes"

"I know you love me big brother. Who do we have here?. Is she your special someone?"

I blushed crimson while Levi frowned at the cheeky girl.

"Don't worry big bro has a kind heart underneath all that hard exterior"

"Just shut up Isobel and get out of here. I need some peace"

They were almost like a family.

"Haha big brother loves me so much. Anyway I am Isobel and who might you be?"

"I am Diana"

"Is she going to stay with us big bro?"

"Yes and she will be cleaning everything once she is bandaged. That is the only reason I am allowing her to stay with us"

I bowed.

"Thank you for helping me. I will do my best"

Levi didn't reply and walked to another room.

"I am Farlan Church. It is nice meeting you. Let me bandage your shoulder. It looks pretty bad. When it comes to cleaning Levi wants perfection. I hope he doesn't push you around that much"

"Thank you Farlan!Thank you Isobel!"

"She is a cutie"

"Shut up Isobel"

It felt like I was complete again. It felt like I was a part of something. These people took me in when I was stranded. I would forever be thankful to them.


	6. His gaze

After the horrifying incident you had gotten a good night's sleep. How long has it been since you slept like this?. The bed has felt comfy and you were in deep slumber. 

You were woken when you felt something being pressed on you back.

You immediately tried to get up but you couldn't.

You moved you head and your eyes met steely grey with a glint of blue.

"Levi what?"

"Do you even realize what time it is?. Did I bring you here to sleep?."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize that I slept for so long"

"I have no place for clumsy people. Get to work Goldsmith"

That was the first time Levi had said your surname. 

He removed his boot from your back and you took a deep breath that you realize you had been holding.

You quickly got up and searched for Isobel. 

"Hey Diana you awake?. You slept like a baby"

"Yes yes I am sorry. Can you please tell me where the washroom is?. Thank you for the gown last night. I need to get to work"

"Oh did big brother wake you?. He is always like this. He wakes up everybody very early. Now that I have gotten used to it my biological clock works that way"

"I guess I will have to pick up that habit too then"

You quickly freshened up as Isobel gave you some clothes. 

You wore another gown as Isobel didn't want to share her jeans and shirts. Well whatever you were getting you were grateful.

You stumbled as you entered the living room.

Levi was sitting on the table sharpening his knives and Furlan was with him.

Levi looked at you and you thought the ground would swallow you whole. His gaze was so intimidating. It made you look anywhere but at him.

Furlan seemed cheerful though.

"Good morning Diana. I hope you slept well"

"Good morning Furlan. Thank you for patching me up last night"

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No just a little throbbing but I will be fine"

You plastered a smile on your face.

"Enough of this shit. Get to work Goldsmith"

Levi's monotone voice caused you to look at him. You were sure he would kill you at any moment.

"Umm...ummm"

"What?"

"Levi don't be so harsh on her. She has barely recovered"

"That is not my fucking problem"

"It is okay Furlan. Can you tell me what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Well she wants to cook for us"

Isobel's voice came from behind.

"We don't have many things available as this is not a fucking restaurant just make use of anything that is in the kitchen"

"Come on big bro she was asking nicely"

"Shut up Isobel"

Isobel joined them on the table.

You just nodded and went in to the kitchen to look at the things available.

You saw bread,eggs,milk,sugar and some vegetables.

"Perfect I will make what my mama used to make for me"

You didn't realize that you had taken your mom's name as tears appeared in your eyes.

"Now is not the time to get all emotional"

You wiped your tears with your sleeves.

"Oi brat wear your fucking apron and after you are done clean everything. I will check everything"

Isobel had told you that Levi is very strict when it comes to cleaning so you had to give it your very best.

You vowed to cook the best breakfast. You made french toast and omelette. You loved tea and you could see different blands in the cabinet so you decided to take chamomile tea and make it just like you used to make it back home.

Home...you felt nostalgic.

You didn't know if you were allowed ro make any for yourself so you only made three cups.

You brought their breakfast on the table and the whole room was filled with the smell of freshly cooked meal. You had taken your apron off and washed your hands thoroughly all according to the ravenette's standards. Well you had hoped you did.

Everyone just looked at you with wide eyes except for Levi.

"Sorry I didn't know what you guys would like so I made french toast and omelette. I also made chamomile tea"

"Diana this smells so nice. I am famished"

"Yes big brother just look at the presentation"

You were hoping for any word of acknowledgement but you got none.

You kept your gaze on the ground.

"This is delicious oh my god I never tasted anything this good"

Furlan said.

"Yes big bro this is so good"

Levi had taken a bite of the breakfast and yes it had tasted delicious but he would never say anything to praise you. He wanted to keep you in place.

He drank a sip of his tea. He decided that you at least knew how to make tea according to his liking but he would never admit it. 

"So Levi how is the tea?"

Furlan asked.

You brought your blue orbs up to look at Levi.

He wasn't giving any expression. 

"Diana Levi is very choosy when it comes to his tea. He makes it himself. He doesn't like others making it"

"Shut up Furlan we need to meet Thomas so hurry up"

You stood there.

"Diana aren't you having any breakfast?"

Furlan seemed so sweet.

You stuttered.

"Can I have any?"

"Is that even a question to ask?"

"Make yourself some okay"

You asked Levi just to make sure.

"Can I Levi?"

Levi's steely grey orbs met yours. It felt all air had left your body at that very moment.

"Don't ask me shitty questions. Make yourself some and clean the house"

You nodded and returned to the kitchen.

Well it almost felt like home.

"Levi don't be so mean to her"

"Shut up"

Furlan sighed 

You just had a cup of tea. You cleaned the entire kitchen and scrubbed the floors.

Isobel told you how Levi liked everything and you made sure to do everything Isobel was telling you. You had done the laundry,cleaned the washroom,made their beds,threw the garbage,mopped the floors and sweeped them too. You were done dusting too. Everything was sparkling.

Isobel had also helped.

"Thank you Isobel"

"No problem sis. Don't mind big bro. He liked your breakfast otherwise he would have said something bad"

"It is alright Isobel. He gave me shelter and saved me from those goons. I am very grateful"

"He may seem cold but he has a kind heart sis"

"Umm I can call you sis right?"

"Of course Isobel"

You hugged her tightly.

"We should clean ourselves too otherwise he would freak out"

You smiled. It has been so long since you smiled.

You entered the kitchen to make lunch. Isobel was sleeping as you could hear her snoring. 

You saw rice in one of the cabinets. You thought of making vegetable rice and soup for lunch. 

The house was filled with the smell of soup and it gave a soothing feeling.

"Wait I need pepper"

You looked around but couldn't see it.

"Maybe it is on the higher cabinets"

You brought a chair so you could get to the cabinet..

You looked around and then you saw it. You were short heightened. You couldn't reach it. You tiptoed so you could reach it. As you did you didn't even realize that you had lost your balance and suddenly you didn't feel the chair underneath you. You were falling that much you realized. You closed your eyes and waited for impact but none came.

Instead you felt cold hands surrounding you. You opened your eyes only to be met with Levi's hard ones.

It felt like you were trapped in those mesmerizing orbs. You were again lost in them. You felt warmth inside. You realized you loved his eyes more than anything.

Levi's voice brought you back to reality and you realized that you were in his arms and he was holding you bridal style. The close proximity caused your face to heat up as you blushed.

"Oi brat why are you so damn clumsy huh?. What the hell were you doing up there?"

"I was just getting pepper for the soup"

"Stupid brat"

Levi then released you and made you stand up.

Your face had turned crimson.

"Stop being clumsy and put the chair back"

He then left you in the kitchen.

You had felt his chiseled muscles. You had felt his warmth.

"What is wrong with you Diana pull yourself together"

"But Levi had felt so warm"

"Oi brat"

"Yes Levi"

"I brought a few people over. Have you made lunch yet?"

"Yeah yeah it is ready. I will bring it out in a minute"

Isobel had told you to make more because they would eat it at night too for dinner. Well Levi had brought some people over so it would be enough you guessed. You would make dinner later.

Levi saw that the house was sparkling. He had touched the surfaces twice and he couldn't find a speck of dust. You did a good job and cleaned perfectly. Everything was in its place. 

"Oi brat what is taking so long?. I don't like waiting"

"Coming coming"

As soon as you came in to the living room you saw two people apart from Levi sitting on the dining table. You didn't meet their gaze and only focused on Levi. You felt very uncomfortable.

You kept the dishes on the table.

"Do you want anything else Levi?"

"If I wanted anything I would have asked you"

Levi gave you a hard stare.

Those two men were staring at you as if you were a piece of meat. You waited for Levi to dismiss you but he didn't.

Furlan was not with them.

Levi saw those bastards eyeing you and his hands formed a fist.

He banged his hand on the table.

"Why the fuck are you standing here for?. Leave"

You hurried out of the room.

"Oi Oi Levi won't you make your whore feed us too?"

"Shut the fuck up and eat. Don't say anything else otherwise I will cut your tounge off"

They both gulped and started eating. 

You took a deep breath and sat on the kitchen chair. What just happened?. You were standing there because you waited for Levi's instructions. He got angry because of that?.

"I just thought he might need something"

Somebody grabbed your hair and turned you around.

You looked up and saw Levi's angry face.  
He was fuming.

"What the fuck were you standing there for?"

Levi pushed your back in to the wall.

You felt so small as compared to him.

"Why?"

"I thought you would need something"

"Need something?. If I needed anything I would have told you to stay. You fucking idiot. Did you even realize how they were looking at you did you?"

"I didn't know Levi"

Levi brought his face closer to your ear.

"Did you want to go with them?"

Tears filled your eyes on Levi's accusations.

You tried to get him off but he was so strong.

"What is wrong with you Levi?"

"Answer me"

"Please I didn't want anything with them"

"If you want to do that then maybe you can do it with me instead of acting like shit"

"Levi"

You yelled.

Your head was throbbing.

"I don't want anything from you nor those men. Stop accusing me and leave me alone"

You were shocked that you had felt a kind of longing for this man right infront of you.

"Tch stupid woman"

In a second his lips were on yours and you didn't know how to react. This was your first kiss.


End file.
